Forgotten Cherry Blossom
by Tella
Summary: FINISHED! Li finds a girl with a broken body an soul, what is he to make of the mystery that is the Forgotten Cherry Blossom?
1. Please Stay Safe

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**By: Tella**

_I do not own Card Captor Sakura, so don't sue me! I'm a broke student and varsity is mega harsh!_

**Chapter 1: Stay safe**

Shouts and terrified screams ran through the lands as violet eyes filled with fear and tears watched a girl close a door. The girl spun around, her emerald eyes were filled with an unspoken urgency, her face determined. 

"Tomoyo, you have to stay here. Hide here, you'll be save." She brushed a hand through raven hair then hugged her friend. "Don't let them catch you."

"What about you?"

"I have to defend my kingdom till my last breath. Please stay safe." She left Tomoyo with tears running down her face.

"Sakura…" 

Sakura grasped her sword. She glanced at the wooden door she just closed. _Stay save__. _Her skirts ruffled when she took a step away from the door. They where hampering her movement, something she couldn't afford, not now. "Sorry Tomoyo." She tore out the inner skirts and cast them aside, carefully she let her sword glide through the silk skirt. It parted and the newly cut slit gave her enough room to move around freely. 

"The king said to look down here, we have to find her." A man's voice echoed along with several footsteps down the hallway; they quickly came to a halt when they saw her. Her eyes where strong and focused and the stray filtering light played on her blue dress, giving the impression of an unbreakable body. She watched them closely and a small grin spread across her face.

"What are you grinning at girl?"

"Six men, all for me. I'm flattered."

"The king said not to take any chances with you."

"Your King is right, I'm not some one to be taken lightly."

She attacked without blinking. She moved as swift as a hawk and as silent as the night breeze. Her sharp sword sliced through flesh like the wings of an owl slice through the air. 

Fast. 

Silent. 

Deadly. 

One after the other the soldiers fell to the ground, unable to defend themselves against the awaiting death. 

Another soldier came running down the stairs, his eyes widened at the sight. Six bloody bodies lay on the ground and behind them stood a girl clutching a sword. The blood slowly dripped from her blade to her blood stained skirts.

"Your majesty! Down here!" Sakura jumped when the voice filled the stained hallway.

A tall man slowly walked down the stairs. He had a handsome face, but his skin was a sickening pale. Sliver hair fell over his bony shoulders and a dark crown rested on his brow. His black eyes were cold, cruel and deadly. "Kinomoto Sakura." His voice was harsh and dripping with satisfaction. She simply nodded in acknowledgement. "Where is the Cherry Blossom?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened when she heard the voice. _Sakura…_

"Cherry Blossom? Pick one of a tree if you want a flower."

"Don't play games with me girl, where is the Forgotten Cherry Blossom?"

"Forgotten… I've never heard of such a thing in my life."

Tomoyo sighed. _Of course you wouldn't have heard of it Sakura, it was kept secret form you. You were kept secret form it. You are both an unspoken secret. _She pulled her legs closer to her body. Blood threatened to cling to her if she didn't move soon. Swords collided out side the door, Sakura let out a small yelp before her sword crashed to the ground. Tomoyo edged for the door. _"Please stay save."_

"I promise Sakura."

Tomoyo sighed. Her fingers gently brushed over a silver blade, but lingered over the carvings of cherry blossoms. 

"Sakura…" tears stained the porcelain skin. "Three years, three horrible long years."

**AN:** You like? If you do please read on a send me a review!!! Thank you!!! Dankie! Arigatou! Keliboga! Dank u well! (Ok, that's thank you in 5 different languages, I can do more, but I'm not sure of spelling.)


	2. Broken Body

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 2: Broken body**

 "Sire, you better take a look at this!" A soldier called through a broken door. His green uniform and sweaty face spoke of a worrier who just finished a battle.

"What is it?" A clam voice appeared behind the soldier. 

"A hidden room sire. There is another door."

The young man studied his surroundings, his amber eyes took note of every detail as he edged closer to the door. A strong hand gripped the handle before forcing the door open. Rubble complained when the door pushed it aside. The soldier's eyes widened in shock. "Sire, look." 

The amber eyes met a sight he had not seen in all his years. Chained to the wall was a girl. Her one arm was still in the air held on by her bounds while the other lay next to her. The cuff and chain was still around her wrist. On her legs lay a piece of the collapsed wall.

"Is she dead sire?"

He turned her over in his arms, her body was still warm. "No, she's breathing." He gently placed her on the ground. "See if you can do anything about those cuffs, I'll take care of the rubble."

"Yes sire." The soldier quickly loosened the cuffs around her wrists and helped the young man with the last piece of rubble. Gently he picked her up and pushed long light brown locks from her face. He gasped when he saw her. Her pale face was stained with blood and dirt, but her beauty was impossible to miss. 

"You found her like that? It's amazing that she even survived. How long do you think she was held there?" Blue eyes examined her and a pale hand brushed through blue hair. "She looks like some one Tomoyo would associate with. What's so funny Syaoran?"

Amber eyes closely watched that his strong hands wouldn't cause any more wounds to open as he gently washed her face. "You're always talking and thinking about Tomoyo."

"Your point being?"

"Why don't you ask her to marry you already? Then your wish of waking up next to her every morning will come true. Or what am I saying, Eriol?"

Eriol blushed. "Shut up. So what if I want to wake up next to Tomoyo? It's natural isn't it? I mean, when you really love some one… Is it wrong to want her so much? 

"Tomoyo…"

"Shh.."

"What?"

"She's saying something." Syaoran leaned closer to her to hear better.

"Stay save… Tomoyo." Syaoran and Eriol stared at each other. She knows Tomoyo? "Cherry Blossoms? Forgotten Cherry Blossom…" She fell into a deep sleep.

"What do you make of that?"

"I don't know. I found her with a broken body, of her mind we know nothing yet."

"It would be a shame if something is wrong with her mind, she's a beautiful girl under all those cuts."

Syaoran awoke with the feeling that some one was watching him. He turned his head to Eriol who was fast asleep in his chair when he remembered her. Her face was flushed with confusion, her emerald eyes wide and alert. He edged closer to the cot causing her to move to a corner away from him.

"I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I don't believe people anymore." Her voice was shaky and he could hear she was trying to be strong. "Who are you?"

"Li Syaoran, at your service." He lightly tilted his head at her. "And you?"

"Kinomoto Sakura." She looked at Eriol.

"Don't mind him, that's Hiiragizawa Eriol. General for the Li empire. He's probably dreaming about Tomoyo." Her face suddenly lit up when Tomoyo's name was mentioned. "You know Tomoyo?"

"Unless there is another."

"Violet eyes, raven hair, pale skin,…" Her face brightened with every description he gave of Tomoyo. " gentle manner, love for designing clothes, a fondness for cherry blossoms…"

'"That's Tomoyo!!! Daidouji Tomoyo! She kept her promise. She stayed save." Tears ran down her cheeks. "She kept her promise, they didn't get her. They didn't get her…"

Eriol stared at her and at Syaoran. "From where do you know her?"

"She was my best friend growing up. Is she okay? Did she open a shop like she wanted? Did she find the blue haired boy she liked for so long?"

"She's fine. She's the most popular designer in the eastern kingdoms. And the blue haired freak is sitting next to me."

"Who are you calling a freak?"

"You, who else? I don't see any one else with blue hair who goes all silly when Tomoyo is in the area." He put up a high pitched voice. "Is she looking? Are my clothes okay? Is my hair neat? Do you think she'll say no when I ask her out?"

Eriol glared at him. "I do not sound like that."

"Wanna bet?"

"At least I don't whine every time a princess comes along. Ah mother, do I really have to do this? Stop sending for princesses mother, I'll find my wife by myself."

"It wouldn't have happened if my fiancé hadn't gone missing three years ago. I would have been married by now, probably with children."

"You don't even know what she looked like."

"I don't really care. Mother said she was the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her life, that's a lot coming from her."

"Sounds like you just want some one to take over what ever you do." They looked at her. She was under her covers once more with her broken arm above the covers. "If I married when my father wanted me to, wouldn't have been able to cope with children. I was still one myself in many ways." 

"I suppose. I have to become king first before my children can take over the throne." Sakura was nearly fast asleep now.

"Mmm… Princes are so impatient."

**AN: **What a thing to pick up at a battle field – a girl. What is this world coming to? Oh no, wait… This is taking place in the past. He he! ^^;


	3. Engagements

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 4: Engagements **

Sakura walked slowly down the long hallway. She had awoken in a huge room in a bed to match the room's size. Her body ached, but she couldn't lay down any more. She managed to wash and change with great difficulty. She looked at the clothes she had on. A light blue longish chines shirt with matching silk pants, her feet were bare. She came apon the kitchen.

"Excuse me." Every one looked at her.

"Yes madam?"

"May I please have something to eat? I mean, if it isn't to much trouble."

"No trouble at all madam." She went to sit down at a table in the corner of the kitchen. "Why don't you go sit in the dining room madam?" The big friendly man asked her, she guessed him head chef.

"May I stay here please? It's been a long time since I've been in a kitchen and I missed the smells. Call me Sakura please."

" Make yourself at home miss Sakura. Would you like some juice?"

"Yes please."

"And what would you like to eat?"

"Anything will be fine."

Yelan entered the kitchen, she spotted Sakura eating a big helping of chicken soup and fresh bread. "Sakura dear, why are you eating in the kitchen?"

"Good day madam. I asked Mr Saotome and he said it's all right if I stayed."

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"Begging your pardon, your highness, but miss Sakura said she missed the smell of a kitchen. There's no harm in her staying. She's rather like Prince Xiao-lang."

"Very well." She smiled warmly at Sakura. "Mr Saotome, would you be so kind as to prepare your special dish tonight. Xiao-lang has been nagging me for some time now."

"Yes your highness." 

Sakura finished her soup and slowly stood to meet Mr Saotome. "Thank you for the meal sir." She bowed politely.

"It's my pleasure miss."

Yelan lead Sakura to a private entertainment room. It was warm and held a cosy feeling to it. Books were lying around on the table and cushions were scattered on the couches. Yelan motioned for her to sit and she silently obeyed.

"Sakura dear, why don't you have any shoes on?"

"I beg you pardon madam. Those in the room where to big, and I borrowed clothes without asking."

"No dear they are there for your use, I'll make sure that you get some shoes that fit you."

"Thank you madam." The door suddenly opened and a group of people walked in.

"I want to see the new girl! Every one says she's so cute." A woman whined.

"I know!"

"Just don't pinch her like you do with all your victims. She has a broken arm."

"Brother! Your such a spoilsport."

"No I just know you four. You all switch in to 'cuteness mode' whenever a person or thing that falls in your 'cute category' walks past. Luckily you don't do it with me anymore."

"Oh brother, only because mother told us."

"Yes, but your still cute!" All four girls started pinching him and rubbing their hands through his hair.

"Stop that, will you? Can't you go torture your own children?"

Eriol grinned. "No way, it's great to see you in a battle you can't win."

"Oh oh oh oh, Syaoron you look so ruffled."

"Tomoyo?" Her voice was coarse and unsure. Every one stared at Sakura.

"Sakura." She flung her arms around Sakura causing her to winch. 

"Not so hard will you?"

"Oh Sakura, you look a fright! What happened to your lovely hair?" She lightly pulled at the tangled mass that lay on her head and down her face to her back.

Sakura giggled a little. "It's called prison Tomoyo. They don't have you there to look after my hair and clothes."

"Why do you always make fun of me?" she pouted.

"Because it's fun. Cheer up miss fashion, you can give me a complete make over later on."

"Promise."

"I promise. And it's nice to see you too."

"She's so cute!" A woman squealed behind her. "Oh brother, you have to marry her."

"I have to do no such thing!" Syaoran was red with embarrassment. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"Children! Calm down."

"Yes mother." 

"Yes your highness."

"May I be excused please?" Sakura looked tired and felt it too.

"Yes dear, you may leave. Do you need help?"

"No madam, I'm fine thank you."  She politely bowed to every one and left the room behind with a whining Syaoran arguing with his sisters.

Yelan motioned for Tomoyo. "Tomoyo dear, you do realise that when Sakura is fit enough she has a certain obligation she has to for fill."

"Yes, your highness. But her father never told her, nor did her brother. They wanted her to be free as long as possible, for her to be a child as long as possible. The obligation of marriage has always been kept from her." _So many secrets, this one being the least of my worries.___

"I know dear. We shall wait until she is both physically and mentally fit to bear such a burden."

"May I ask your highness something?"

"Indeed you may."

"Will you be so kind as to bless my engagement to Eriol?"

"Oh, what wonderful news! Your wedding must be held here at the castle. Welcome to the family Tomoyo." She embraced Tomoyo.

"Thank you highness."

**AN:** Wait until you read what Tomoyo's dress look like! ^-^


	4. You Guys Are Idiots

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 3: You guys are idiots**

Sakura rested her aching body against Syaoran. He had insisted that he take her back to the Li kingdom even when she protested he picked her on to his horse and went to sit behind her. Now she's glad he had been so stubborn. They had been riding for most of the day now and every part of her ached. His arms kept her from falling off either side of the horse while he gently steered the horse.

"Are you all right?"

"My legs hurt."

"I'm not surprised. It was a rather big piece of the wall that fell on you, it's amazing that only your arm was broken. You've been rather quite compared to last night."

"Did I have any sedatives in my system?"

"Naturally, other wise the doctor wouldn't have been able to perform his work."

"There's your answer."

"So you're saying that if I want a proper conversation with you, I have to stuff you full of drugs first."

"I don't like your tone."

"My tone?"

"Like you're thinking of a way as to give me stuff I don't want to say things I don't want spoken."

Eriol chuckled next to them. "Shame on you Syaoran. You've only met the girl and you're already thinking of ways to get your way with her."

"You are one sick individual Eriol. Keep your filthy ideas to yourself." He felt his face burn up of both anger and embarrassment. "Besides, I going to tell Tomoyo what you said." He smirked at Eriol's shocked expression.

"You would never steep so low! Would you?" 

"Depends if you are going to ask her to marry you if we get back. If you don't I'm going to spill  the beans on you. And I'm going to emphasise the one where you want to wake up next to her every morning." 

"No don't!!!"

"Why not? She probably feels the same about you." Both men looked at Sakura. It looked like she was sleeping with her head resting against Syaoran's shoulder.

"How sure are you of that?" Eriol's attention was fixed on her.

"You guys are idiots."

"Excuse me!!!" Both men exclaimed at once.

"She wouldn't have wasted her time on you if she weren't interested, now would she? No, that means she wants you."

"You speak like you have had experience."

"No. It's called logic."

"I guess you have a point. Hey, that's why you're avoiding every girl that come your why. Isn't that right Syaoran?"

"Stop meddling in my business." 

Eriol pouted. "Touchy."

Yelan watched her son enter the palace with a girl in his arms. "Xiao-lang is that her?"

"Yes mother. Hallo to you too."

"I'm sorry dear. I was so upset when the messenger brought the news of our guest." She followed her son to a guestroom prepared for Sakura. When he put her down on the bed her eyes widened with shock. _Kinomoto__ Sakura, we thought she was dead! _

"Mother, are you all right?"

Yelan quickly tried to recover from her shock. "Yes, I just feel sorry for the poor girl. Her body is broken."

"But her spirit is strong." Yelan lifted an eyebrow at her son. "She called Eriol and me idiots."

"I already like her."

"Mother."

**AN:** Nothin' wrong with a little attitude. 


	5. Scars

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 5: Scars **

Sakura winced when her cuts touched the warm water. The herbal water soaked through to her bones and soon she was relaxed. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

"It's Tomoyo."

"Come in."

Tomoyo entered the bathroom followed by a girl with black hair and red earth colour eyes. "I hope you don't mind, I brought Meiling along. She's Syaoran's cousin and a very good friend."

"It's fine. How are you?"

Meiling smiled at her. "Better than you, I'm sure. Come on, let's get those tangles out of your h…" She froze when she saw Sakura's back. "What happened to your back?" A huge scar crossed her entire back. The white skin prominent on her peach colour skin. "I'm sorry, that's so rude."

"It's okay. It happened when I was captured, nothing big."

Tomoyo poured scented oils over her head and started to lather her hair. "You always act like these things are nothing. I heard when that sword cut your back. Now your perfect skin is ruined." Tears began to fill her eyes. "Your beautiful skin is ruined."

"Oh Tomoyo. It's not that bad. I can cover it. Besides, it was my risk to take."

Meiling knelt next to Tomoyo to help comb out all the tangles. "What happened?"

"We were attacked. They already breached the castle, actually they only aimed for the castle. There was no one left and I hid Tomoyo so they wouldn't kill her."

"And this stupid kid got herself mutilated because of me. She made me promise to stay safe."

"And you did. I would have gone to fight, whether you wanted me to or not. Besides it only hurt for a couple of months." 

"A couple of months!!! It's suppose to hurt for a couple of weeks."

"It kind of got infected."

"It what?" Both girls exclaimed. Horrified they looked at Sakura.

"You're unbelievable." Meiling gapped at her. "You go through hell and you make as if it's nothing." She shrugged in response. "Um, Sakura how do you feel about short hair? I don't think we're going to get this mess out."

Tomoyo and Meiling proudly beamed at their handy work. "It's such a shame you are still full of cuts an bruises, I would have loved to show of your lovely figure."

"Sakura you look wonderful!"

"I don't know about wonderful, but at least I'm clean and my hair is short again."

"Again? You mean you had short hair before?"

"Yes, almost her entire life. It had to be kept short, other wise it turns into that mess we had to fix." Tomoyo frowned at the picture. "Those clothes are to big at some places, I will have to make you some new ones."

"No, Tomoyo, no."

"Why? You promised I could give you a make over."

"I know what clothes you are going to put me into! Tight and revealing!"

"Ah Sakura, she does it with me to. But only when there is a banquet, so you're save until then. Besides you look really cute in those silky shirts and pants, and blue is definitely your colour."

"Come on, it's time for dinner."

Eriol took Tomoyo's hand while he admired Sakura. "Ladies, I must compliment you both on a job well done."

Feeling a little uncomfortable Sakura played with her arm's sling. "Yeah well, Tomoyo can make anyone look good."

"So cute!!!" Sakura jumped when four voices exploded around her. Four women circled her and started to admire her from every angle.

"You look so cute with short hair!"

"Cute!"

"Look she's blushing!"

"That's so cute!" All of them exclaimed at once.

Syaoran watched them from a distance. She really did look cute with her short hair and there seemed to be more life in her skin and eyes. She looked wonderful to him, if only she wasn't so bruised up he would have said perfect.

"Perfect wife for Xiao-lang."

"Will you cut that out?" A deep voice broke through all the 'cute' exclamations. "Give the girl space to breathe."

"Xiao-lang, you're so mean."

"Ah jeez, don't start with that please." All four women looked with big eyes at their brother. "I'm sorry okay!" He looked around to find a distraction. "Look, Meiling has a new dress on."

Meiling was suddenly surrounded by them. "Li! I'm going to get you for this!"

"Come on cousin, you owe me remember?" Meiling grumbled at him. 

"Calm every one, please. Shall we start dinner?" Yelan motioned to the table. Sakura took a seat between Tomoyo and Syaoran. In the centre of the table there was a huge silver bowl which held a lovely stew. Sakura took in the aroma, Tomoyo giggled at her.

"One will think you never had good food."

"Yeah, well not in a long time though. All they served was dry bread and icky stewy stuff. It's really good to see some proper food again. What? Why is every one so quite?"

"Sakura dear, you speak of your imprisonment like a walk to the park." Yelan looked worried at her.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant, but nothing to make a fuss about." She smiled at them. _I won't tell them the truth, they'll never let it go then. All I want to do is forget. _"Are we going to stare at the food or eat it?"

"Sakura, always thinking of your stomach." Tomoyo sighed and handed her a full plate. "Well enjoy your meal everyone."

"Enjoy the meal!" Everyone chanted together. 

 After the meal they gathered in the private entertainment room. Tomoyo opened a closet and took out a long object wrapped in cloth. "Sakura, I believe this was left behind when you saved me." She handed it to Sakura. Confused she unwrapped the cloth to reveal a silver blade with cherry blossoms carved on it. She took the golden handle in her hand. The green emerald in it winked at her.

"You saved my sword."

"Yes, I tried to get all the blood off it, but there is some that won't come off. I think it might be some of the men you…"

Sakura looked at the blade and a faint smile crossed her face. "No, it's mine." Her fingers traced the engravings where the blood refused to leave. "Toya knows a spell to get it out. They are still alive, aren't they?"

"Yes, I sent a message to them as soon as you arrived. Unfortunately they won't be able to come for two moons." Yelan looked disappointed at her.

Sakura smiled at her. "Naturally, the winter is about to start and for the first two moons the king and his heir, my brother, are required to be present at all times. It's believed a bad omen if they are not. Load of nonsense if you ask me, but the people seem to like and appreciate it." Her eyes softened. "And when it's really cold, they build a dance floor of ice and every where there will be statues made of ice by the people. Mr Cody was the best, he always won the price. He made one in honour of our family once. With papa, Toya, mama and me…" She smiled suddenly. "Anyway, I'll ask papa to invite you next time. It's something to experience."

"I make your dress!" 

Sakura laughed. "Yes Tomoyo, you'll make my dress. Like you did every year since we were ten. I think you'll even bully me into allowing you to make my wedding dress for me."

"Darn right! Who else can bring out your beauty like I can? Who else can make you a dress to show of your lovely body? No one except me! Now the question is: who is going to make my wedding dress?!"

"Your wedding dress?" Sakura looked confused at her friend while the others laughed.

"Oh Sakura, I didn't tell you yet!!! Eriol and I are going to be married."

"It took him long enough." Eriol glared at her. "When is the date?"

"The next full moon."

"I have an idea for your dress, but I won't be able to make it. I can only draw it." She motioned to her broken arm. "And you'd have to give me a dress where this isn't so prominent. And remember, no open backs."

Eriol laughed at her. "Why? I'm sure the men would love to see an exposed back."

"Eriol you idiot." Meiling slapped his head. "She has a huge scar on her back. Oh, umm… I'm sorry Sakura, I shouldn't have said that."

"You have a scar on your back?" Yelan looked shocked at this relevation.

"She got it when she saved me." Tomoyo looked so guilty. "Her perfect skin is ruined because of me."

"And the world is going to stop spinning because of that. It's really not that bad Tomoyo, it only means I can't wear clothes with my back open."

"Go back, how did you get a scar on your back? Only cowards attack from the back." Syaoran held back his tone of disgust, but it still showed a little.

"King Gau and I were engaged in battle. I over powered him. He said something I didn't understand and before I knew what happened he sliced me across my back with my own sword." She sighed. "Look it really isn't…"

"And then he let it get infected!" Meiling was boiling with anger. "The swine attacked her with her own sword and refused her medical attention!" 

"What?" All eyes where on Sakura. She only shrugged.

"That is the most outrageous thing…" Meiling started walking up and down the room while she uttered some words a princess shouldn't. Sakura saw the gap and edged for the door and left while every one was still awe struck at Meiling's language.

**AN:** Scars… o.O O.o I have a couple, but who doesn't? Yes it's true, the author of this story is not "well" at times. ^-^


	6. Needs

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 6: Needs **

She sighed when she put her sword down on her bed. "That's why I don't want to tell them."

"Tell us what?" She spun around. Two amber eyes bored into her, threatening to pull out every secret she wants hidden. "What happened to you? Tomoyo says you are not the Sakura she once knew and she thinks it's her fault. What really happened to you?"

"It's not her fault. And I'm not telling. I don't want to remember. So leave me alone!" She flung a pillow at him and he simply cached it without blinking. "Go away! Go away! I don't want to remember! I'm not telling! I don't want to remember!" She collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her knees. "I'm not telling… I won't tell."

He placed his arms around her as he sat next to her on the ground trying to comfort her. "Why won't you tell?"

"I'll hurt them with my words. I don't want them to sympathise, I don't need sympathy."

"What do you need then?"

"I don't know. I want the pain to go away… Mother wouldn't let me stay with her…"

"What do you mean?"

"She said I couldn't stay. I had to go back, my life wasn't over yet. I wanted it to be over. I don't want to be here."

He pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his shirt. His hands gently pulled the hair out of her face while the other rested on her back. "What about Tomoyo? And your father and brother? They need you here. My mother already needs you, she thinks of you as one of her daughters. My sisters think you are the cutest person on earth. So they need you to have their 'cute moment'. Eriol needs you to tease Tomoyo and he'll probably come to ask you for a lot of advice about her. And Meiling thinks you're the best person she ever met." Her sobbing had stopped, he looked at her. Gently he picked her up and lied her on the bed.

"Don't leave me alone, please." He lifted an eyebrow at her. "I've been alone for so long." He climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him. "Thank you." A half-hearted laugh escaped her lips. "I think Tomoyo needs me to model her clothes."

"But she still needs you then." She didn't respond, he looked at her tear stained face. She was fast asleep. 

A silver haired man entered a prison like room, his cruel eyes narrowed when he found only rubble. "Where is she? They couldn't have possibly…" He stopped at a piece of green cloth. "Li." He hissed. "Li. You will pay."

**AN:** I need some soda right about now!!! Ah, so damn hot!!! -_-; Africa…


	7. Learn To Love

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 7: Learn to love**

Sakura awoke slowly the next morning, her head ached along with the rest of her body. She turned and nearly fell off the bed when she saw the boy next to her. Syaoran was still fast asleep with his hand lightly resting on her middle. _He stayed with me the entire night? Tomoyo will never let me hear the end of this. _She giggled silently. _I've only been back a week and I'm already beck to worrying what she will say. _Her eyes wandered over his sleeping figure.

Dark earthy hair lay in a mess on the white pillows and half way over his closed eyes. His handsome face was calm and at peace, yet his tanned skin suggested a more adventures life. His shoulders where broad and the rest of his body also reflected the training he had gone through. His green shirt was wrinkled and lay messily over his half-covered chest.  _Oh, my… His shirt is half open! This is bad so bad! _She felt his grip on her tighten. _What do I do? What do I do? I don't know!!! I missed this part of my education! I don't know how to behave in front of men! And I don't know how to handle this situation!!! _

"Stupid prison." She whispered under her breath and turned on her back. She flinched when her arm hurt. "Stupid broken arm." She struggled with the sling. "Stupid sling."

"Are you going to keep saying that everything is stupid?"

"Hoe!" Syaoran laughed at her. Her face was a mixture of shock and embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Well ha ha. Can I go now?"

"You could have gone a long time ago." She lifted an eyebrow at him and pointed to his hand on her. His face flushed red, but a grin along with a glint in his eyes crept to his features. "Don't you know how to lift a person's hand?"

"Of course I do. It's just…"

"Just? You don't know how to handle a situation like this."

"No." It was her time to blush. "I don't even know the proper way to act in front of… of… well, men. I kind of missed that part of my education. I don't think that's funny!"

"But I do."

"All I know about men is what I saw of my brother and father. My father was kind and caring, like any normal father and by brother kept calling me monster. That's all I know. Love from a dad and taunts from a brother. I pity the man I'm destined to marry. Eriol has it lucky."

"I think Tomoyo will keep him on his toes in every possible way."

"Hu?"

"As a wife she'll have to perform certain duties expected of her and as a partner they share the most intimate moments with each other. Especially with the number of children Eriol wants."

"I don't get it?"

"You do know where babies come from, don't you?" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She fell from the bed and ran to the door. Syaoran laughed at her. "What?"

"That's sick!!!"

"It's natural. You'll want it to someday." She shook her head fearsly. "Don't give me that. I'm telling you, you'll want somebody so bad someday that you'll want them to become a part of you." She pulled at the door and nearly stumbled out of the room with him laughing at her.

"Tomoyo!!!"

"She won't help, it's the truth!"

"You are sick."

"You're such a girl."

"Maybe, but at least I can blame it on something. Ewww… A man! I never want to marry. Never." She ran down the hall leaving Syaoran in a fit of laughter. "To-mo-yo!"

"I don't think it's funny Tomoyo!"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you're acting like such a child."

"So, it's not like I can help it."

"That is true, you missed that part of your education. I'll just have to teach it to you. We'll start after breakfast."

"What will I learn?"

"The basics. How to behave in the company of a gentleman, how to respond to certain situations and what's expected of you once you are married."

"I don't want to be married. I only got my freedom back and I won't be forced into another prison."

"It's not a prison Sakura."

"Yes it is. You are forever bound to a person who will expect you to do things you don't want to do and your freedom of coming and going as you please will also be taken away."

"You won't feel that way if you love the man you are going to marry."

"I should be so lucky. You can choose who you want to marry. I'm a princess remember, I have been promised to some prince when I was only thirteen. I don't have the luxury of choosing."

"You know you are engaged?"

"Yes, I heard my father and a woman talk once. She wanted me to marry her son and father agreed."

"Do you know who you are going to marry?"

"No. But I'll probably find out as soon as I have healed. I'll be shifted of to some country to marry some prince so he can have some children to take over the throne once he is laying dead in some coffin."

"Sakura! That's no way to talk about Syaoran!" Tomoyo clapped a hand over her mouth when she realised what she said.

Syaoran stared at the half open door. He had heard Tomoyo telling Sakura that marriage is not a prison and decided to listen a little longer. Eriol also stayed when he heard Tomoyo argue with Sakura about the matters of the heart.

"I have to marry her?" Syaoran's voice seemed far away. "She's my long lost finance?"

"It seems to be so, yes. Some how you don't seem too happy about it. Oh crap, she coming." He pulled Syaoran into the next room. "I don't suppose it would be that bad to marry her."

"It's my dream come true."

"What?"

"In my dreams I would always see this beautiful girl under a huge cherry blossom tree with falling petals all around her. When I approach her she would turn her head around to look at me. A faint smile would always appear on her face, but her emerald eyes would reveal no secret. When I got closer she turned and walked away, disappearing into the air."

"When did you have this dream?"

"Every night since I was seventeen. No wait, I didn't have it last night."

"Why last night?"

"I was with Sakura."

"What?"

"She asked me to stay with her. She was upset and said she has been alone for so long she didn't want to be left alone. We didn't do anything."

"What do you suppose it means?"

"That I will never get her. That she will never be mine as Tomoyo is yours."

"Are you sure?"

"You heard what she said. I'm just some prince who wants some children. Besides she thinks the entire idea is gross."

"What idea?"

"Sex. She freaked out when I said Tomoyo will keep you 'happy'."

"You said that? Oh never mind. But why? She's as old as Tomoyo, isn't she? Yeah, she's twenty. Girls at her age are long since married with children."

"She's been locked up for three years. Where do you think she would have developed a sense towards such matters?" Both men jumped when they heard Tomoyo's voice. "She was oblivious to the advances men made to her before she was captured and she'll be the same now. It's not that she's stupid or choose to ignore it, it's part of the curse befallen on her."

"Curse? What curse?"

"I can't tell. It's not my place, nor does she know about it. She should never find out about it. Understand?"

"We understand." Both said in union.

"She is capable of love, more so that any of us here. If she truly loves a person she would risk her own life for that person, like she did for me. How ever, she cannot fall in love. She will learn to love you Syaoran, and she'll love you with all her heart. She'll love you more than any person on earth loves you, but she'll never be able to fall in love with you."

"I don't understand?"

"It's simple Eriol. We can give Sakura a husband and she will learn to love him, but she will never be able to fall in love with him. She learns to love a person, she doesn't just simply love."

"So our parents arranged a marriage and hoped that she'll learn to love me."

"Yes. Syaoran, I know it's difficult for you. I've known her my entire life, I know. But treat her the way you would treat any girl you really love and in turn she will return that love."

"She'll love him like you love me?"

"She'll love him more than I nor you or you will ever be capable of."

**AN:** How to act around boys… That truly is a mystery to me. ^^; Oh well, I'll do what I usually do, ignore them and go on with my own business. Yes… I'm not a normal 18 year old, so sue me.


	8. Moments

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 8: Moments**

"Tomoyo you look wonderful!" Sakura squealed excitedly.

"Thanks to you. Do you think Eriol will like it?"

"He'd better, other wise it's curtains for the groom. I'm joking! I can't even harm him properly with my arm in this mess."

"It's better isn't it? I mean it's been a full moon's time since you arrived. I'm so glad you're here Sakura!" She flung her arms around her friend. "I was so afraid that I would have to marry alone. I've always assumed that you'll always be there, that we'll do everything together. And now I can share the happiest day of my life with you."

Sakura lightly stroked Tomoyo's back. "Come on, don't cry. You'll mess up your make up and what will Eriol say? I promise I'll try to always be here for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now misses Hiiragizawa to be, let us finish your hair so you can go spend the rest of your life with the man you love. Oh, that sounded like such a cliché! I'm sorry."

Tomoyo laughed at her friend. "Will you please say something at the dinner tonight?"

"Like what?"

"Anything your heart desires. I just want to hear your voice and not just some people who I don't know."

"Very well."

Syaoran felt his breath leave him when he saw Sakura walking down the isle. She wore a lovely light pastel purple dress. Its long sleeves flowed past her hands to form an elegant point and the bottom of the dress did the same. It was up to her neck, but a little skin was exposed above her chest. Her hair was messily done up and several strands fell out to frame her face and in her healthy hand she carried a small bunch of white flowers. 

Eriol smiled when he saw Syaoran admiring Sakura. He had seen him falling every day more and more in love with the strange girl, just like Syaoran watched him with Tomoyo. Sakura smiled at Eriol when Tomoyo started to walk down the isle.

"What do you think?" She whispered at him.

"She's an angle fallen from heaven…" He found himself, along with the rest of the guests unable to tear their eyes away from Tomoyo. Her dress was pure white to match the snow falling out side. Her shoulders were exposed while tight long sleeves ended halfway over her hands. The dress was tight on her body, revealing every delicate curve and it flared out to end wide on the bottom. Her hair was done up in lovely curls meeting in a messy bun and several stands fell from it giving a light impression. In her hair there were also small purple flowers and one single white rose. In her hands she carried a small bouquet of purple flowers.

She was to every one and more so to Eriol and Sakura, the perfect bride.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. "Thank you for being here."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for the world! Look at all this food."

"Sakura!"

"I'm joking Tomoyo. You look wonderful. No, what did Eriol say? You're an angle fallen from heaven."

"Would you please…" Sakura nodded in understanding and got up. Tomoyo lightly tapped her fork against her glass, but not every one was able to hear it. Sakura gave a loud whistle and all attention was on her.

"Good evening. I was asked to say something, I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to say." Syaoran looked up to the girl next to him. "I've known Tomoyo my entire life. We shared every thing and every moment together and until recently I've missed three valuable years of her life." She felt her voice being a little shaky and smiled at every one. "I've missed the opening of her shop, a dream I shared with her since she was ten. I missed her first date with Eriol, and the first kiss they shared. And when I say miss, I mean all the juicy details we girls like to share." She laughed a little along with every one, but tears were starting to fill her eyes. "I missed all the important moments that led up to this one, but I'm glad I don't have miss this one. And I'm hoping I won't miss any more important ones." Tears were now visibly staining her face. "Thank you Tomoyo for including me in every important moment in your life. And Eriol I'm afraid I'll have to thank you in advance. So thank you for letting me steal your wife's time so every now and then." She sat down and a loud applause erupted out of the guests. Tomoyo hugged her friend.

"Oh Sakura, I'll share every important moment with you. I promise."

"You'll always be welcome in our home Sakura." Eriol smiled reassuringly at her.

"You guys are the best. I love you so much."

Syaoran felt his heart ache in his chest. She had already learned to love Eriol. He knew she loved Eriol in a different way, in another way than he wanted her love. But it still hurt to hear her say those words to Eriol and not to him. He jumped when she touched him. She gave him a small smile when she saw the confusion in his face. "You look funny."

"Me, funny? Do you care to elaborate on that?"

"Yes. You have petals in your hair. Um, by the way… I'm not sure if I'm aloud to say this, but…" She leaned closer to whisper so no one could hear. "Thank you for that night and um… You look handsome tonight." Her last word where nearly lost, but he heard them none the less.

"It's my pleasure miss Sakura Kinomoto, and you look lovely yourself. And you can tell me anything, we are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes." She smiled openly at him. Eriol grinned at the look the amber eyes carried as they admired at the smiling beauty. 

"Tomoyo," He whispered "look at Sakura, there is a moment for you to remember." She squeezed her husband's hand.

"They're perfect."

**AN:** I love creating cool clothes. I even designed my own Martic dance dress. Matric dance is what Americans call prom. 


	9. Ice Garden

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 9: Ice gardens**

Sakura gathered some snow in her hands and compressed it with some difficulty. Her warm breath filled the cold air in a white vapour. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura looked up to the castle only to see Syaoran look down out of his window at her.

"What does it look like? I'm making a snow man."

"You're such a child."

"You keep telling me that. So are you going to keep looking or are you going to help? Because, I could really use the help."

"Fine I'll be down in a moment." Sakura struggled on with the little ball in her hands. "So what's that for?"

"Give me a heart attack now won't you!" She rolled her eyes at him. "This is suppose to become the base of the snowman. Those balls over there are the middle and the head. So roll the ball please."

"Oh, so you're ordering me around now."

"Yes. Now roll!" Syaoran laughed at her, but rolled the small ball so it could gather snow and in the end it was a rather nice sized ball. "Put that one on that one and that one on the last one. Thank you!" She gave him a childish smile as she lifted a basket.

"What's that?"

"Why, Mr Snowman's face and arms and clothes."  She pulled out two equally sized sticks and stuck it into the snowman. Then she pulled out a carrot and stones for the nose, eyes and mouth. She wrapped an old red scarf around its neck and held up an old straw hat. She stood on her toes, but still couldn't really reach to put on the hat properly. Syaoran lifted her around her middle and she placed the hat on the snowman's head. "Thank you." 

She bumped him lightly. "Looks good. Almost as good as me."

"Oh, aren't we modest. My Mr Snowman looks why better that you."

"He has a carrot for a nose, how can he look better than me?"

"Just look at those dark handsome eyes! And that sexy smile. He's every girl's dream."

"He's an idiot."

She hugged the snowman. "Don't worry about him Mr Snowman. He's just jealous."

"I'm not jealous. Who would ever be jealous of a snowman? Besides, my revenge comes with spring."

"You're mean."

"And you're a child." She threw him with some snow and ran away from him. "Oh, you're going to have to run a lot faster than that."

"I can't! The snow keeps me back. NO!" He pressed some snow in her face.

"That's unfair."

"Oh stop pouting. I won fair and square." 

"Uncle Syaoran!" Several voices yelled bind them. "Uncle Syaoran!"

"Hey!"

A small girl pulled on his coat. "Who built the handsome snowman uncle?"

"Aunt Sakura built it." 

Sakura grinned at him. "I told you he was handsome. Hey Rena, do you want to help me build an ice garden?"

"Ice garden? What is that uncle Syaoran?"

"I have no idea. What is an ice garden Aunt Sakura?" Sakura glared at him, but smiled at the children.

"An ice garden is a place where the ice fairies come to play. When it's really cold like it is now, the children of my kingdom will all build an ice garden."

"Where do you build an ice garden?"

"You build it under a tree with the snow and icicles. And you can make it any way you like. You can make snow flowers or icicle mountains, it doesn't matter. There will always be a fairy who would go to your garden. Like you choose your favourite toy, they choose their favourite garden to play in. And if they really like your garden they leave you a small coloured stone."

"Can we make ice gardens uncle Syaoran?"

"Yes, no one is stopping you. You can make as many as you like or as big as you like. I'm sure the ice fairies will like it very much." He laughed when all the children ran off in different directions, each bursting with ideas for their ice gardens. "Ice fairies and ice gardens?"

"Sure. Aren't you going to make one? If you don't have any ideas you can help me."

"Is that aloud?"

"Tomoyo and I used to make one together all the time, but since she's on her honeymoon with Eriol you'll have to do."

"So I'm second best." He watched her as she started to mould the snow for her ice garden. "Fine." He sighed and started to help her. Soon enough the entire Li family was out side, each making their own ice garden.

"This thing seems to be popular."

"Why wouldn't it be? We've been doing it for centuries. And it's fun. Have you ever seen them play with snow in such a imaginative way?"

"Now that you mention it, no. I'll make sure they do this every winter, it keeps them out of my hair for a day. I'll even teach it to my own children someday." He noticed Sakura looking glum at their snow garden. "What's wrong? Did I do something in the garden I shouldn't have?"

"You really want children, don't you?"

"Not right now, but I would like a son or daughter, or both. I don't care. Why do you ask?"

"I guess we'll have to marry soon, but I don't want to have children right now. I can't even care for myself properly, how am I going to care for such a fragile life?"

"Sakura, you don't have to worry about that right now. You'll know when the time comes. And you don't have to marry me, but I won't mind having you as my wife."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No I'm not. You're a really nice girl and I really like you."

"But like you said, I'm still a girl. I'm still a girl. I'm not a woman like Tomoyo or your sisters. I'm still a girl." She ran off into the castle. 

"Sakura…"

Sakura grinned when she saw two small green stones in their ice garden. She picked them up and ran as fast as she could to Syaoran's room.

"Enter."

"Look! The ice fairies liked our garden, they left a stone for both of us."

"Are you serious?" Syaoran glared at her. His fingers slowly glided over his buttons to close his open shirt. "How do I know you didn't plant them?"

"Why would I do that?"

"So you could run into my room and see me half naked." Sakura blushed a deep red and glared at him.

"I have no desire to look at you. I'm a child remember?"

He came but a couple inches form her. "Sakura. Look at me." He tilted her chin so she could look at him. "You are a woman, but one who isn't afraid to enjoy life like a child. That's something. You take things as they come and make the best of them." Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes seemed to fog over. "Sakura?"

_"You take things as they come and make the best of them." A cruel voice filled her senses. "That is something else. Why don't you complain like the others? Why won't you give up you secret?"_

_"I don't have a secret to give. And life is what you make of it."_

"Sakura." Syaoran's voice was filled with a slight panic. "Sakura, what is wrong with you? Sakura!" He shook her slightly by the shoulders and it seemed like she got the colour in her eyes back. "Sakura."

"I'm sorry. I just remembered something."

"Remembered what?"

"Something someone said to me when I was in prison. I always make the best of a situation. I was still happy, so they moved me. They put me far away from anyone so I would be sad."

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." He hugged her. She felt her cheek on his bare chest and his smell filled her every being. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault. You can't change the past, but please be in my future. I don't want to go back to loneliness."

"In this family you are never alone." He smiled at her and gently brushed his finger over her cheek. "And you'll never be lonely."

"Promise."

"I promise." His amber met her emerald and he found himself lost in it. He felt all resistance break down and he leaned in and kissed her. Her cold soft lips found heat in his and slowly her sweat sent and taste filled him. He felt her breath brush his lips and his eyes met hers. Her emerald orbs where focused on him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Do… d… do you love me?" Her voice seemed shaky and far away.

"I do believe I have fallen in love with you."

A small tear ran down her face. "I can't fall in love." 

**AN:** Ah, to fall in love. What an over rated emotion. I can feel the heat form here. Sorry, but I don't like this "fall in love" nonsense, besides what does a teenager know about love? Maybe I'll change my mind one day.


	10. Secrets Mixed With Blood

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 10: Secrets mixed with blood**

"I can't fall in love." The words echoed through the dark room. A woman watched a sad figure in her elaborate mirror. The image was clear and bright, giving a slight silver light to fill the darkness. In the mirror's image, the figure slipped out of a stone building and into the cold air.

Emerald eyes lit up when they saw something. "What is it that you see my young Cherry Blossom?" A pleasant female voice filled the dark room while haunting dark blue eyes watched the figure. The darkness was once again broken by the voice, but she was laughing this time. "A cherry blossom tree for a Cherry Blossom. Young Sakura be merry in these days. You have suffered much and some troubles still lay ahead, but in these days of rest take joys in simple things. Like you've done since a child…"

Sakura let her fingers gently glide over the bark and stopped at an engraving. Her eyes narrowed at the marks and her fingers once again learned to know the tree. In the bark an image of a sword resting on a cherry blossom was carved out. Above and under it two words in elaborate letters where marked into the tree: _Forgotten Sakura._

"Forgotten Sakura." She whispered. "Forgotten Cherry Blossom. What does that mean?" 

"It means, my dear, that there are some things in the world that's a mystery to many. Especially to you." Yelan smiled at her. The white coat the elegant woman had on made her seem more mysterious than normal. "A lot have been kept form you over the years, and because it has been kept from you it saved your life, but it can also destroy you."

"I do not understand madam."

"Do you know the reason as to why you were captured?"

"Yes, the crazy man kept yelling something about a Forgotten Cherry Blossom. I had no idea what he was talking about and I still don't know. And I know this much, I'm part of it. For what normal person can't fall in love?"

"Yes dear you are part of it. You are more part of it than you could have ever known."

"What is it?"

"It's not my place to tell."

Sakura snapped and started to yell at Yelan. "Don't give me that! No one will tell me! I'm cursed because of it! I've been captured and tortured because of it! My life is a lie because of it! I don't know who I am any more." Her voice broke through the cold air, Syaoran watched from behind a tree. His mother looked calm and understanding while Sakura yelled on. "People get hurt because of me. My family, my friends and your son will probably also get hurt because of me. I'm a death magnet. Do you know how many people's blood I have on my hands?" She breathed hard. "And I'm not talking of those who died during the attack. Do you know how many people I have killed?" Syaoran felt a sharp pain in his chest. "I killed them! I can never have my freedom back. I'm forever bound to those I have slain." Yelan held the shaking girl close to her.

"How many?"

"In three years, one hundred men. One hundred souls haunt me every night in my dreams. And I can feel there are more yet to come. The killings, my sins are not over." Tears stained her cold face, threatening to forever cling to her pretty face. Threatening to forever brand her for what she has done. "Will I ever be forgiven?" 

"If you truly regret that what you have done. Let's go inside, then you can tell me everything."

"Syaoran watched his mother lead Sakura into the warmth and comfort of the castle. His head pounded with the words he had just heard. _"Do you know many people I have killed?" _

"No, she couldn't have."

_"My life is a lie because of it! I don't know who I am any more."_

_Am I part of the lie? Who are you Sakura? Who are you? Why is there so much more to you I do not know? All I want is your company. All that I want is the lovely girl from the wedding, the outspoken girl I saved, the happy girl taking pleasure in something as silly as snow._

_" My__ family, my friends and your son will probably also get hurt because of me."_

_The stupid man you are Syaoran Li. The one time you loose your heart to a girl, it's doomed to be broken in pieces. I don't understand! What is the secret that is Sakura? What is hidden behind those emerald eyes that haunt me so? _"Forgotten Cherry Blossom."_ She keeps saying that. I have to find out. I have to know._

**AN:** Deadly beauty... I like it when you get more than you've bargained for. That's what usually happens to people when they first meet me. ^^;


	11. Love and Life, That's What You Are

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 11: Love and life, that's what you are.**

_"Papa, where did mama go?"_

_"She went to stay with the angles, monster. She has to help them look after you from above."_

_"Where's above big brother?"___

_"It's a beautiful place where people go when they are tired and need to rest."_

_"Oh… Will mama be happy there?"_

_"She'll be very happy Sakura." The king picked up his small daughter and held her close to him. "She'll be very happy there."_

_Sakura watched the gravestone with cherry blossoms engraved in it. "Have a nice rest mama."_

"Have a nice rest mama…" Sakura turned in her sleep. The orange light from the small fire played on her face before dying out as the last wood crumbled to coal and ash. The orange was replaced with the cold pail light from the haunting moon. 

It swallowed her sleeping figure in its hungry grasp, refusing to let go it made her glow a pail blue. On her hands patterns curled out on her skin, like the winding ivy it swirled its mysterious symbols. Two small hands brushed hair out of a sleeping face and soft lips pecked her cheek. "Sweet dreams Sakura-chan."

"Sakura, wake up. Wake up Sakura." Yelan's soft voice filled her senses.

"Mmm…"

"Wake up honey. It's time for the winter festival to start. And we have to be there early."

"Oh…" She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. She noticed Yelan's amazed look. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your hands."

"My hands?" she examined her hands. The swirling pattern was clearly visible in a dark blue on her skin. "Oh my… What the hell is this?"

"What is what?" Syaoran walked into her room and she lifted her hands to him. "Since when did you have tattoos?"

"Since never! I just woke up with these things on my hands!" She rubbed her hands hard making the skin red and sore. Li grabbed her hands to stop her from hurting herself. "No, no! Get it off, get it off."

"It won't come off Sakura, it's in your skin."

"No, no." She pulled her hands away and rubbed them again. "Get it off. Get it off." 

"Sakura stop! You're hurting yourself." He grabbed her arms and held them tight to her body. "Stop it. Ignore it for now and get ready. The others are going to worry if we don't go." He held her tighter when she struggled more. "Sakura, please. There's nothing you can do about it. It's in your skin." He nodded to his mother that he had everything under control. 

"I don't want it there."

"I know, I know." He soothed her with his voice and he felt her relax under his touch. "Look, my mother brought you a dress and there's gloves with it. Get ready, I'll wait for you outside then we can go to the winter festival together."

"As you wish." He let her go and left the room. 

Sakura examined the dress on her bed. It was a white dress with a hint of blue in it when the light stroked the soft material. It was tight and warm, up to her neck and down to her toes. The sleeves were down to the half of her hands; it hid her bandages on her arm perfectly. Along with it were white boots and gloves.

She examined herself in the mirror. She looked like the snow queen from the stories she used to listen to a small child. Smiling slightly she put on a white fur hat and walked out to meet Syaoran. He grinned broadly at her and extended his arm, which she took. "You look lovely."

"Thank you. What are you wearing?" She looked at his formal green and white jacket and black pants. A large formal sword dangled from his side along with an extravagant dagger. On his jacket where several medallions and his hands where also gloved in black.

"Oh this. The normal formal wear one's required to wear during functions such as these."

"But you didn't wear it on Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding."

"Eriol had a say in what I was wearing, since it was his wedding."

"Oh." She looked at the floor and then at him again. "You look nice."

"I look like a palace brat. But thank you." He suddenly stopped in front of the huge doors. "If you feel uncomfortable at any time, you are more than welcome to leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you."

The huge doors where opened and Sakura found the palace grounds to have been transformed over night. People where every where attending to their small stalls or examining the goods on offer. On the other end of the garden large tables had been set and there where four large fires burning in the centre of the ring. Children ran around laughing and playing with each other. Sakura started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She dashed down the stairs and turned around in the crowd. Her face was filled with delight and her eyes were laughing with pleasure.

"This is wonderful! Show me everything! I want to see everything!"

"That's a lot."

"I don't care." She dashed back up the stairs and pulled him into the crowd by the hand. Syaoran blushed slightly, but it went unnoticed. She pulled him form one stall to the other. "Look at this! Look Syaoran!" She showed him a silver bangle with spiral patterns engraved on it. "It looks just like one I had."

"You had one like this miss?" The middle aged man smiled at her. 

"Yes. Papa brought it home for me when I was five. But it got lost in the river when I climbed a tree over the water."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Very funny Syaoran. It was big brother's fault, he even took the blame for it. Papa was not happy."  She clipped it on her wrist. The man watched with keen interest, as the pattern seemed to start glowing a pail light.

"Do you want it?"

"I can't ask something like that."

"Yes you can." Syaoran smiled warmly at her. "It's my gift to you."

"But what do I give you then?"

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "It's a gift for that kiss I stole form you."

"Oh… Thank you!" She hugged him, causing several people to stare their way. Several women giggled softly when they realised that it was the prince the girl was hugging. "Thank you Syaoran." He blushed slightly and handed the man the money.

"It's my pleasure, just don't squeeze me to death next time."

"Sorry." She took his hand in hers and pulled him through the crowd once again. The man watched their figures disappearing and was startled when she turned back. "Thank you sir." She bowed politely in front of him and disappeared to the prince again.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned to pretty face framed with raven hair.

"Tomoyo! How was your honeymoon?"

"Lovely! I hope you didn't make Syaoran mad?"

"In what why?" They both laughed and the men stared at them.

"Good day Syaoran."

"Good day Eriol. I see your wife is once again in her elements."

"Indeed."

"Why so formal? One would think you are in a state meeting." Sakura frowned at the two men. "Oh Tomoyo, look a what Syaoran bought for me." She pulled up her sleeve and showed her the bangle.

"It's just like the one you lost."

"Uh-hu."

"Slick move man." Eriol whispered to Syaoran. "You got her."

"It's just a gift, what's wrong with a gift?" He hissed back, but smiled when Tomoyo rose an eyebrow at them. "Idiot."

"What ever man."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Locals. They are really very interesting. I have to tell you about the old man I met."

"It looks like they have some catching up to do. I need to show you something." Sakura dragged Tomoyo to the large cherry blossom tree. "What do you make of this?" She pulled of her glove and showed her hand to a shocked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. How?"

"I don't know. I woke up with it this morning. It's on my other hand as well. I pretend to have forgotten about it so Syaoran won't worry, but it's on my mind constantly. I can feel energy flowing through the patterns time and time again. Last night I even heard my mother's voice. I am loosing my mind; I am truly loosing my mind. I dream about things I don't remember, I remember things that I want forgotten. I hear voices I don't know and sense feelings I can't place." She pulled her glove back on and glanced around. "Everything around me is… is… is 'stronger'. I feel and see energy surrounding people. Yours is violet, like your lovely eyes. This is really frightening, I don't know how to make it go away." Her eyes pleaded with Tomoyo.

"You have magic in you Sakura, I can't make it 'go away', no one can. You have to learn how to control it, like your mother."

"Mom had magic?"

"Yes. So do you. It's in your blood. Every girl in your family has it, but there is always only one girl born."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was afraid of what might happen to you, that you to might die at an early age like your mother. I did some research in the last month before your capture. Sakura, I'm not really the one who's suppose to tell you this, but…" She leaned closer to Sakura, her voice was barley a whisper as she breathed the words that haunted her so long. "You are the Forgotten Cherry Blossom. You are the carrier of hope, freedom and prosperity. You don't fall in love, because you are love. Love and life, that's what you are."

**AN:** Tomoyo knows all. What's new? Ha ha! Umm… Yes. ^^;


	12. Prayers

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 12: Prayers **

Sakura poked with her fork in her food. Tomoyo's words echoed in her mind as cheerful voices filled the cold air. Sighing she picked up her glass and looked at it's contents. An image of a small animal in pain appeared and his voice filled her senses. "Never! I'll never betray my mistress!"

"Kero!" She jumped up and her glass fell on the table spilling the hot honey and water. She looked around confused. "I'm coming Kero!" She ran from the light, eyes followed her. "FLY!" Her voice filled the silent air. Feather tips extended its reach with out remorse and soon draped her with large pure white wings. 

Li lost his breath at the sight. In front of him stood the angle of mercy herself, the angle of hope, the angle of life, the angle of love.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo watched her friend fly above them. Her large white wings lifted her higher and higher as she pushed forward. "Sakura where are you going?" Her desperate tone fell on all ears. "Sakura!"

"Kero! I have to save Kero!" 

"SAKURA!" Li yelled after her.

"Kero! I have to save Kero!"

The little beast struggled in the grasp of the man. "Sakura! NO! Don't come!"

"She loves you to much Kerobus, she'll be here soon."

"Sakura no!"

Sakura did not feel the cold claim her unprotected body. Her eyes focused straight on her unseen target, with only instinct guiding her in the dark. "Sword of the Sakura tree, I call apon you. Come to your mistress!" She extended her hand, a sharp light formed into a silver blade stained with blood and she took it in her grasp. 

"Her sword is still here! Dear Lord of the Winds! Please help us!"

"Where did she go Tomoyo?"

"To save her guardian. Kerobus or Kero as he is also known."

Sakura's voice filled the room and the two friends listened intently. "Sword of the Sakura tree, I call apon you. Come to your mistress!" The sword glowed slightly and disappeared.

"Sakura?"

"Card mistresses of old, give me strength to bind staff and card in this heart. Let not those of pure suffer this night!"

Tomoyo opened a closet and pulled out a large book. She gently placed it on the bed and opened it. Cards rose from the book and one by one flew out of the closed window.

"The Windy, The Wood, The Jump, The Watery,…" She named each one as they rose and flew.

"What does this mean Tomoyo?"

"It means that the Forgotten Cherry Blossom has been found, that the prophecy of darkness battling light will now be for filled. After life comes death, and after death comes life. Let's pray that life be the one who follows us in these dark times."

"Let my prayer be heard in this dark night, please let me fight with courage tonight. I follow an angle disguised as a woman tortured and tired, an angle disguised as the woman I love. Let me protect her, if you so desire. Let me find her save years from now, smiling with a bundle in hands and with another struggling to stand. Have mercy on her like your mercy falls on me, please keep her save for me."

"A prayer be said in this dark hour, a prayer be pleaded by those with honour. Soldier of men, soldier of women let your hearts be true, let this night be for you. I prey to those of old; I pray to those of new, please let your prayers give life tonight." The elaborate mirror showed the image of Syaoran riding hard and fast on his horse through the growing snowstorm.

**AN:** I don't know where this came form. Caught in the moment or something like that. ^^; Ah, only two chapters left. T-T


	13. Goodbye Gau

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 13: "Good bye, Gau."**

Soft foot steps where silenced by the screams and insults filling the halls. The white figure came to a halt in front of two large doors. "May you forever cursed Gau!"

"Like I care Kerobus. I was cursed the day that little wretch of a girl was born. She should have been my bride, not that Li's."

"You only want to abuse the powers of the Cards given to her."

"Your point being?"

"Sakura will never agree to do something like that."

"She's not as innocent as she seems. She killed a hundred of my men over the years. I lost less in battle. That little wretch carries blood on her hands."

"Innocence is in the heart, why else is she the mistress?" Sakura heard the little beast yell in pain. "You won't get her, she's to powerful for you."

"THE WINDY!!!" The huge doors burst open with the strong wind. Gau put a thin arm in front of his face. An ugly grin spread to his face as he saw a figure walking in, surrounded by the howling wind.

"Sakura, what a pleasure." He looked her strait in the eye as the wind died down to reveal the girl dressed in white. Her hand gripped her sword. "Found it, have you?" She simply stared at him, emerald was cold, focused and strong. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Give me Kero."

"The last time I checked, I was the one giving the orders."

"Give me my guardian, now."

"No." His black eyes narrowed at her. 

"What an arrogant little thing you became." He watched as she took a fighting stance and a grin once again un-graced his features. "Remembered what happened last time?"

"I'll never forget. The Mirror." The Mirror appeared in the image of her mistress. "Get Kero. And leave this place. Take him to the Li palace."

"Yes Mistress." 

Gau tried to get in front of The Mirror, but Sakura stepped in between them. Enraged by her action he pulled his sword and attacked her mercilessly. Sakura blocked his blows without any indication of using her strength. "When did you have time to practise?"

"Late at night when every one else slept." He broke of his attack and stepped a few steps back. Sakura took the opportunity and discarded of her hat and gloves. Pleased she twirled her sword with her fingers. The blade sliced the air without sound. Her emeralds watched as The Mirror took Kero in her hands and ran out of the building. "Are you coming or not? I don't have all night, or maybe I do." She grinned at him and his face fell. 

"MEN!" He bellowed. Armoured men appeared from the shadows and surrounded her. "Let's see you handle this, Card Mistress."

"Sword." Another sword appeared and she took it in her free hand. One by one the men attacked her. Metal clashing with one another filled the room along with tearing flesh. Blood soaked silver blades. "Is that all?" She looked at the ten men on the floor. "Not much of a challenge."

"How about these men then?" He grinned at her as five men once again appeared from the shadows. 

"Five? You give me five after I fought ten? Oh please." She watched the men edge closer to her. The one formed his hands and a ball of fire appeared. "Magic." He tossed it at her. "The Watery." Water rushed form under her feet and extinguished the ball of fire. "The Fiery." Fire swirled around her. The man gasped at this sight. Her glance at the man was followed by a coulomb of raging fire. It engulfed the man in seconds, leaving nothing but dust to remember him by. 

"GET HER!" The four men jumped at the girl. 

"Fire!"

"Lightning!"

"Wind!"

"Arrow!" 

"SHIELD!" The attacks swirled around her as the mad wind carried the combined attacks. Bored she gazed at the elements' dazzling performance around her. 

The men grinned as they watched her being engulfed by the fierce fire and strong wind. "No shield can stand up to that. She's gone."

"THE FIERY, THE LIGHTNING, THE WINDY!" Her voice boomed over the noise of their wind and fire, along with clashing arrows. "Show them how it's done."

Dumbstruck the men stared at the girl and her elements. The Fiery, The Windy and The Lightning each held a beauty parallel with her own. The Cards smiled at their mistress then grinned at the men.  "With pleasure mistress." An overwhelming energy filled the air as the Card combined their powers to unite in attack.

"SHIELD!!!" The men yelled in panic, fright was clearly written on their faces. The raging forces swallowed the men and their shields. Screams and the smell of burning flesh filled Gau. His nose pulled up in disgust. He glanced at the girl who looked at him unaffected by what was happening. 

"Do you find pleasure in this girl? Where did you come form?"

"SAKURA!" Syaoran's voice sounded in the hallway. His eyes widened at the sight that was before him. Burnt corpses lay, still smoking on the ground while Sakura's dress was covered in blood that was not her own. "Sakura! Dear Lords, what happened here?" He walked over to her, but got no response. "Sakura?"

Gau's face formed in disgust as he watched the boy try and get her attention. "Did you know boy? Did you know your little Cherry Blossom is a monster? A monster capable of something like this?" He pointed to the fourteen corpses scattered around them.

"Sakura?" He looked her in the eye, they where focused, strong and filled with pure hate. "Sakura, snap out of it." He gently touched her face with his hand. "Sakura, please." The whisper reached her ear; a singe tear ran down her face. Gently Syaoran whipped it away with his thumb. "He's not worth it Sakura, he's not worth it." He took her in a gentle embrace.

Metal crashed to the ground and she grabbed the back of his shirt. Tears poured down her face, unable to control them she buried her face in his chest.

"Every one knew the Forgotten Cherry Blossom will have power, I never thought it would be something like this." Gau looked at the bodies around him, then his gaze fell on Sakura and Syaoran. "Wretched girl, I had you in my grasp for three years, for three damn years."

Syaoran felt a sharp pain hit his back. He gasped in surprise and blood poured from his mouth. Silently his legs gave in under him as he collapsed to the ground. Sakura watched the blood pour from the gash in his back. "Poor little Cherry Blossom, now he will die like you were suppose to."

Confused she pressed her hands on his wound, but the blood just kept pouring through her finders. The warm blood flowed over her soft skin, staining it and darkening the pattern on her hands. Her heart raced as she felt his life slipping away. "No, no. You can't die. You can't die. Please don't die." The blood smeared on her face as she pushed the hair out of the way. "Syaoran please. I… I… Remember that you said every one needed me? They need you and your people need you. And… and we are going to have children. A boy and a girl. Just like you want. So… so they will need you."

"Give it up Forgotten Cherry Blossom. He's dead and gone."

"Syaoran?" He turned and gently smiled at her. "I… I need you to."

"I know." He gently closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

"Syaoran? Syaoran? Come on Li! Please."

"He's gone you wretch." Sakura snapped when she heard the menacing voice directly behind her. Enraged she grabbed the two swords and sliced it at him. 

"Missed me."

"Really?" She watched as he touched his throat. Blood seeped form the cut in his flesh. His body gave in on its weight and fell to the cold grey ground. Emerald watched as Gau's head rolled past her in a trail of blood and into a smoking corps. His dead black eyes stared shocked back at her. "Good bye, Gau."

**AN:** I know, I know… not for the faint of heart. I must say one of the advantages of having a brother is that you learn how to cope with gross movies. The joys of younger siblings.__


	14. Peace

**Forgotten Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 14: Peace **

Large white wings carried two bloody figures in the cold air. The silver moon played on the soft feathers making them sparkle as dew in the morning sun. Weak arms pulled the bigger figure closer to her and her cheek rested on his forehead. Soft skin brushed against thick hair and a big hand brushed a blood stained cheek. Gently his thumb brushed over soft pink lips and felt a smile form under his touch. 

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Don't be." He leaned his face closer to her. His warm breath brushed over her cold lips. "Are you…" He was cut short by the kiss she passionately planted on his lips. A small smile graced his features before he deepened the kiss.

Syaoran opened the elaborate wooden door and found a young woman sitting at a fireplace. In her arms was a small baby sleeping.

"Hello Syaoran."

"Good afternoon sir, Toya."

"You did good brat." Syaoran grinned from ear to ear. "She's a real beauty."

"What's her name?" Toya and his father watched him in expectance.

"Nadesiko. Like her grandmother." Sakura put a hand on her father's shoulder. Syaoran picked up a toddler with the same messy earthy hair as his. "She reminded me of mom."

"AH! Sakura! Get the brat to loosen his grip on me!" The little beast struggled in the toddler's grasp.

"Kero, he's not a brat."

A woman smiled at the image in the mirror. "Be at peace, my little Sakura-chan." 

**_~ The End ~_**

**AN:** If you don't understand something in this story, just give me a shout and I'll try and explain it to you, but I don't make any promises. ^-^ Dankie!!! (It means thank you in Afrikaans.)

Thank you to my annoying friends, who kept pushing me to finish this. Thank you, you bread! 

**Lizaan** **aka**** Kayapride** (The insane murder obsessed girl - she writes DBZ fics. ^-^)

**Retha**(The loud one who broke her finger, don't even ask -_-;;) &

**Hannelie**(The quite scary one. Be afraid, be very afraid! 'O.O')

**_PS._** _Afrikaans is one of the 11 official languages in South Africa. One of the most beautiful places on earth! ^-^ Oh, here it is in a black language  ____ **Ngiyabonga****!!!** _


	15. Thank You!

_Hi to all reviewers and readers._

****

**_Thank you so much for making my first fic a success! _**

_I appreciate every review and comment. Especially my very first reviewer!_

_Thank you for making me feel at home and thank you for your continuous support._

_And I know I put it in the authors comment, but thank you to all my friends who pushed me to finish the story. _

_Especially Retha who saw the very first draft while we were flying back form Australia to South Africa. (10 Hours can be very, very long!)_

**_Forgotten Cherry Blossoms_**_ will never forget you!_

**_Lovies_******

**_Tella_****__**


End file.
